unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Rush
=Gold Rush= Gold Rush is the action of digging for gold nuggets in the North America West Coast landing area. The OGP website provides a summary: Experience the Gold Rush that occurred in the 19th Century and mine gold nuggets for Ducats! *Unlock San Francisco and talk to the Gold Nugget Appraiser. *Go to North America West Coast and use Survey skill to find mining spots. *Go to a mining spot and use Search skill! **Use Miner’s Pickaxes while mining to increase effectiveness, they can be bought from the San Francisco item shop. **Keep enough Ducats on you, each mining attempt will cost 1000 or more Ducats. **Have a large cargo ship, Gold Nuggets are counted as trade goods. *Bring Gold Nuggets back to the Gold Nugget Appraiser in San Francisco. *You may find a special Large Gold Nugget after searching for a while, it will show up under the Character Information and be brought back to the Gold Nugget Appraiser to exchange for Large Gold Nugget points. Those points can then be used to exchange special items. Each character can carry only one Large Gold Nugget at a time. Requirements *Access to the W Coast of North America region *Entry to San Francisco, requires you to do the quest Searching Further for a New World *Surveying skill *Search skill (higher is better) *Miner's Pickaxe from the San Francisco Item Shop (A consumable item that increases Gold Nugget acquisition, but increases Ducat consumption x10) *Ducats (a few million). Using search at a digging spot in North America West Coast costs ducats *Vigour food *Ship cargo space (Gold nuggets count as trade goods) Mechanics Once access to San Francisco is acquired, you can go to North America West Coast and use Surveying. A map will appear, similar to the one below. The icons with a pickaxe indicate areas where you can dig for Gold Nuggets. Initially these areas will be all grey, but this changes over time. Colour indicates the quantity of Gold Nuggets found in that location (red > green > yellow > blue > grey). file:GR1.png Fever Time Once you start digging in one of the digging locations, you will eventually find some Gold Nuggets. The rate of nugget acquisition is rather low during this time. However, after every 14 search actions, the Fortune Time will start. Fortune Time lasts for 6 search actions. If you get a gold nugget during this time, then you proceed to Fever Time. During Fever Time you will receive gold nuggets during each search action. Use the Miner's Pickaxe during this time to acquire a lot of gold nuggets. During this time there is the possibility of finding a Large Gold Nugget. Your search will stop and you can go to San Fransisco to exchange your Large Gold Nugget. file:GR2.png Other Info *Each Search action in a digging location costs 1,000 Ducats **The Miner's Pickaxe increases the cost x10 **The title Golden Dreamer increases the cost x10 ***This title is available when you have found a valuable Large Gold Nugget and rank in the top 9 of the Large Gold Nugget Ranking (found at the Gold Appraisal Center and lasts every 2 weeks) *At the end of Fever Time there is a chance for Fever Time to continue *Full inventory will prevent continuous search *Digging gives both adventure experience and search skill proficiency Gold Appraisal Center The Gold Appraisal Center is located in San Francisco, near the Harbour Port Official. Talk to the Gold Nugget Appraisar to get your nuggets appraised. Gold Nugget Exchange Once you encounter a Large Gold Nugget, it can be appraised and exchanged in the Gold Nugget Shop. The size of your Large Gold Nugget can be seen in your Character Info menu. While you have a Large Gold Nugget, you cannot start another Fortune Time. Two items are permanently in the shop, while the other item sets rotate randomly each week. Any leftover of your Large Gold Nugget disappears after an exchange.